1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and a program therefore, and particularly, to an imaging apparatus and a program therefore for performing focus processing onto an object using a plurality of image pickup elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, imaging apparatuses, for example, digital cameras, having a plurality of image pickup elements become more and more popular.
With this increased popularity, an art has been developed (in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-259186). In this art, when adjusting a focus on an object, a user individually changes optical path lengths of light of an object image projected to respective image pickup elements, thereby acquiring image data in focus on a plurality of objects, and the thus acquired image data are synthesized, whereby single image data in focus on the plurality of objects with different object positions is acquired.
In this art, however, since the user manually changes optical path lengths of light of an object image projected to the respective image pickup elements while looking at through image, the user has to adjust a focus for each image pickup element. This leads to a problem that this operation takes time and effort and it is trouble some.
In addition, the user adjusts a focus on the object for each image pickup element. This leads to a problem that a time required for adjusting a focus on the object increases in proportion to the number of the image pickup elements.
Furthermore, the user manually adjusts a focus while looking at through image. This leads to a problem that an accurate focus is not achieved on the object to shoot.